You Give Love A Bad Name
by BessAndHenryMcCord
Summary: Sometimes the ones you love the most, are the ones who hurt you the most. And sometimes they're the ones who make you feel alive again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am going to finish Happy Birthday, but I want to have a fresh start, so I am probably going to delete it and rewrite it. This is definitely not a happy story to start with. This is dark and I'm not sure that people are going to like it. I'm scared to put this out there, but I'm going to go for it. All I can say about this is everything is not what it seems. This story is going to be a long multi-chapter. This first chapter will be incredibly short. Also, this takes place back in their college days. Enjoy!

-MSEC-

 _October 13, 1987_

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She couldn't believe Henry right now. She just needed sometime to herself to think things over. That's what she was trying to do when all of the sudden, the door to the bedroom opened and the figure of a man appeared in the doorway. In the dark of the night, she couldn't tell who it was, but she knew.

"Henry, I can't talk about this right now." Elizabeth said and she looked away. "No, we do need to talk. You are worthless Elizabeth Adams. When we first started dating, I genuinely liked you. I thought that you were beautiful, smart, nice, and so much more. I thought that you were the perfect woman. But you're not. All that you are is something that's nice to look at and nice to use. You have so much much baggage, more than anyone could handle. Your parents were lucky they died so that they didn't get to see you grow up into the woman you've become. So go on, live your life, but I hope you can live with yourself."

With that, the man walked out of the room. Elizabeth stared at him with shock. Then, she ducked her head to try to blink back her tears. When she looked back up, and the man turned back around, what she saw comforted her and made her scared all at the same time. "Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm going to try to not post author notes. I really don't like them. I'm going to try to update this pretty often. About once a week. I wasn't planning on posting again today, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait too long before figuring out what is going on. Although, you won't figure out for sure what the first chapter is about until later chapters. Also, just so you know what's going on, this story will go back and forth between the past and the present until it works back up to the first chapter, then it will continue on.

 _August 17, 1987_

Elizabeth Adams was excited to start her class "Modern Catholicism and Women's Roles in the Modern World." She wasn't Catholic, but she was interested on the women's roles parts. Elizabeth considered it to be an odd grouping for what the class was about, but she guessed that it had to do with the modern world. She had always believed in women's rights, but she was looking forward to becoming more of a feminist in her college years. She had had her independence for awhile now, because of the death of her parents, but college just had a liberating effect to it.

It was an upper level course, and she would probably be the only freshman in the class, but she wasn't going to let that affect her level of participation or effort. She arrived in her class early, so she sat down and started to read more of her book. She had thirty minutes to spare. "I guess I got a little too excited." she thought.

More and more students started arriving. About ten minutes before the class started, the most handsome man she had ever seen walked into the classroom. There weren't that many seats left, so he sat down in the second row, which no one wanted to be in. Before he sat down, he turned back and saw Elizabeth. He gave her a little smile and sat down.

Elizabeth was stunned. She was used to guys being forward, but she wasn't expecting it. She tried not to read too much into it. Maybe he saw her looking and was just trying to be nice. Maybe he was smiling at someone else. Elizabeth turned around to look behind her and then realized that she was sitting in the very back row that had people in it.

For the rest of class, she tried to pay attention, but she couldn't focus. She knew that he must be older. It was an upper level class after all. Elizabeth had a hard time focusing. Her last relationship was horrendous to say the least and she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to handle a relationship right now, or maybe ever. Why was she even thinking about this? It was a smile.

At the end of class, she packed up her stuff and tried to leave as soon as she could. She was walking down the hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch, but turned around. When she turned around, she was expecting to see _him,_ even though rationally, she knew he wasn't there.

Instead, when she turned around, she saw the mystery man from her class who smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Henry McCord." Henry said as he reached out to shake hands with her. She shook his hand, reluctantly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Adams." Elizabeth said. She silently kicked herself. That was awkward and not at all casual. She was trying to relearn this whole flirting thing.

Elizabeth contemplated what to do next. She needed to overcome _this._ She needed to get herself back. This was her chance. Just take a risk. Yes. No. What was she supposed to do? Her mind kept telling her to go for it, that she needed to be her again, but her heart was telling her that it couldn't handle being broken again. After thinking, she decided to go for it. "It may not turn into anything." she thought. Little did she know, it would turn into everything.

There was a moment of an awkward silence, before Elizabeth spoke up. What happened next surprised Elizabeth and Henry. "Would you like to get some coffee?" Elizabeth asked. Henry thought for a moment, and then decided to accept the offer.

Elizabeth used to be a very forward person until _he_ walked into her life. She desperately wanted to become that person again. She knew nothing about Henry, other than the fact that he was an incredibly handsome man and that he was older than her. But, she was going to take a risk. She couldn't let what _he_ did destroy her. She would rise above it and become herself again. Because, if she didn't, then he won. Elizabeth refused to let him win.

Henry and Elizabeth walked to the coffee shop that was right around the corner. They talked for hours. Even though they had only known each other for a few hours, he started to make her feel comfortable. Elizabeth was trying her best to focus on Henry and not think about _him._

 _August 11, 1986_

Elizabeth Adams was searching her closet for the perfect outfit. It was the first day of her senior year of high school. It was days like these that made her wish her parents were still alive. Her fashion sense wasn't horrible, but her mom should be here to help her. Her parents should be here to take her picture and to say "Look at you. Our little girl is all grown up." Then, they would start to tear up. Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

The door opened and Joey walked in. "Joey" Elizabeth squealed. She hadn't seen him all summer and was looking forward to spending time with him, especially since it was their senior year. They embraced each other. "Are you ready for this?" Joey asked, kidding around. "Yeah" Elizabeth said in a sullen voice and then she looked down at the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" Joey asked, reaching out to touch her arm. "I just wish my parents were here today. Will isn't even here." Elizabeth said. Joey wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and pulled her into his side. "I know it stinks that they can't be here today, but I am. You're my best friend Lizzy." Elizabeth nodded, believing Joey. To lighten the mood, Joey said "And who knows? Maybe you'll meet a guy who you'll fall helplessly in love with." Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe," even though Elizabeth highly doubted this.

Elizabeth and Joey walked to their next class together. Seats were chosen alphabetically, so they weren't sitting next to each other. Instead Elizabeth had to sit next to a guy named Jake Anderson. He was already sitting down when she sat down at her desk.

He turned to her and introduced himself. They exchanged the typical introductions before Jake spoke up. "Excuse me for being blunt, but you are gorgeous." Jake said. Elizabeth blushed and looked at her hands in her lap. "Maybe Joey was right." Elizabeth thought.

Her and Jake continued to talk until class started. They were seated next to each other in every class. They continued to talk for the rest of the day. It seemed to be the beginning of a wonderful relationship. One that would change both of their lives. If only it had been a positive change.

 _August 17, 1987_

"Elizabeth?" Henry asked. Elizabeth shook her head to bring her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Henry continued on with what he was saying. Elizabeth relaxed again. At the end of the coffee date, Elizabeth thought to herself "Maybe this is the one who can make me forget _him._ "


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I'm back. I'm going to try to write some fluffy one shots as I write this story to balance it out. The parts of the story that flashback with Jake are going to be shorter than the part with Henry. I'm sorry that the Jake part in this is so short, but I wasn't that inspired. The others will be longer. I don't know how I feel about this story. You guys seem to like it, but I'm still on the fence. Also, I just wanted to say that The Corner is a real place at UVa, I didn't make that up. _August 21, 1987_ By the end of the first week of school, Elizabeth was more comfortable. She didn't think that _he_ could affect her anymore. Coffee with Henry on Monday had been nice, and they had continued to talk in class and out of class ever since. Elizabeth had been debating whether or not to ask Henry out since Monday. He was sweet, handsome, charming, and incredibly smart. Their conversations were riveting. But, there was something holding her back. More like someone. She wasn't sure she wanted to take the risk. What if he said no? What if he said yes? Would their relationship be a happy one? Would it turn out like her last? All of these questions swirled around her head as she walked into class. She was looking for someone to help her forget about _him._ Someone that she could enjoy being with. Elizabeth immediately spotted Henry as she walked into her class. He walked up to her. "Hey Elizabeth" Henry said. "Hey Henry" Henry glanced down at his shoes before he gained some confidence. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" Henry said. Elizabeth was thrilled. She wasn't the one who had to take the leap of faith. She was also thrilled because she believed that she was going to get herself back, if she took a leap of faith too. "Yeah, I would love that." Elizabeth replied, before walking to her seat. She had never done that before. She had only known Henry for five days, but she was looking for a fresh start in college. Elizabeth contemplated whether or not it was fair to Henry for her to use him to get over _him._ But, it wasn't like a rebound relationship. It was a fresh start. After class, Elizabeth packed up her things and walked down to Henry to discuss their plans for that night. "So what were you thinking?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, there is this amazing Italian restaurant by The Corner. I was hoping we could go there." "That sounds perfect." "Great, I can pick you up around 6." Henry offered to walk Elizabeth back to her dorm and she accepted. They talked on their way there. When they arrived and Elizabeth got in her room, she realized that she had two hours to get ready, which was plenty of time for her. She was proud of herself. Henry was the one to take a leap of faith, but she took one too by saying yes. This was a new start and she was happy. Elizabeth had spent the past eight months recovering from her past relationship. So, she was ready to move on. After taking a shower, she went to her closet to figure out what to wear. She decided on a sleeveless navy blue pleat dress that had dog eared collars and a strip of lace on the bottom. She put it on and then put on some heels, which she hated, but she did want to look nice. After that, she applied her makeup and grabbed her purse. Elizabeth walked over to her mirror and was looking at herself when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, she saw Henry standing there in a suit. "Wow." Henry said. He was truly amazed by how beautiful she was. "You look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?" Henry asked. "Yeah" Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised. She expected to be incredibly nervous, but at that moment she was more excited to see what happened with Henry. This brought her back to right before _their_ first date.

 _August 15, 1986_ That morning in class, Jake had asked Elizabeth out for lunch. Houghton Hall was a campus, so there were some places to go to lunch that were close enough to the school that they could leave for lunch and be back in time for classes. Of course, Elizabeth accepted. She really liked Jake, even though they had known each other for less than a week. The only thing that concerned Elizabeth about Jake was that he was different with his friends than he was around her. He had explained to her that it was because he had to put on a persona to be popular, but that the him that Elizabeth saw was the real him. Elizabeth was a little concerned about, but she considered it to be a minor detail. At lunchtime, Elizabeth and Jake headed out for lunch. They both enjoyed it very much. Jake asked questions about her and her life and, to her, it didn't seem like he did it because he had to, but because he wanted to. The same held true for Elizabeth. They both felt like this was the beginning of a whirlwind romance. And that is what is was. But, it was going to end messier than either could imagine. _August 22, 1987_ Elizabeth woke up late that morning. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have class, so she was looking forward to a day just to herself. She woke up and ate breakfast, not changing her clothes because she didn't have any plans, and went to check her phone messages. There was a message from Henry. "Hi Elizabeth. I wanted to call you to tell you that I really enjoyed last night and I hope we can get together soon. I will see you soon. Bye."  
Elizabeth smiled to herself. She had spent a lot of time coping and she was glad that she finally felt like she could move past what happened. Elizabeth was really happy to have Henry, but she hoped this didn't turn into what happened last time. Time will tell. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: On my last update, the formatting somehow switched because the dates were in with the paragraphs. Lil'mousie323 pointed this out to me, so thank you. Hopefully this time it works. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I promise that soon you will get a huge clue as to what is going on. It will still be a few chapters until we get to the present (chapter one). I don't know if the meadow thing is in character for Henry, but it was my only idea. I'm so sorry that I'm not updating as often as I should be. I should have some more time around Christmastime. Also, I'm trying to figure out the dates for each chapter. It is kind of confusing, but I'll figure it out. So, sorry if it confuses you. Also, sorry for the length. I hope to be able to update tomorrow as well. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review because they make my day.

 _September 4, 1987_

Elizabeth was walking down the hallway when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders, causing her to squeal and turn around. When she did, she saw Henry standing there with a smirk. "Hello," Henry started, "Do you have any plans for tonight?" "No, why?" Elizabeth asked as she moved closer to Henry and put her hands on his hips, as he did the same. "Well, I have a surprise planned for us." "Then let's go." Elizabeth loved that she was able to come out of her shell and follow him blindly. After such a long time of being afraid and miserable, she was excited that she had someone like Henry to be with.

They walked to Henry's car. Being the gentleman that he was, he opened the car door for Elizabeth. She stepped in and he shut her door. After driving for a half an hour, they arrived at a meadow that was nice and open. It was a gorgeous place with trees and flowers. It looked like a place that someone would dream of as their happy place. They walked out of the car and set up a picnic blanket and emptied the contents of the picnic basket that Henry had prepared.

"This is gorgeous Henry. How did you find this place?" "Well, even though I may not seem like the type, I do enjoy the outdoors. I know I'm a city boy, but I have always craved to explore the outdoors. When I moved here, I felt out of place, but a part of me was happy for the opportunity to explore some of the things that I couldn't back in Pittsburgh. So, I stumbled across this place one day when I was exploring. I like to spend time here studying or just hanging out. It's just my own personal space. I've never seen anyone else up here and I've never shared it with anyone else.

By the time Henry was done explaining, they were sitting on the picnic blanket together and Elizabeth was tucked into Henry's side with his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his waist. "I'm really honored that you chose to share your special place with me." Henry and Elizabeth shared a nice romantic smile with each other. "You know this seems crazy. I've never gotten this close to someone in such a short amount of time. But, I feel safe with you. You are an amazing person Elizabeth and I'm so incredibly lucky that you are my girlfriend." "Wow, you are really doing well with these sweet speeches today." Elizabeth said before chuckling.

They ate their picnic before lying down on the picnic blankets and cuddling up together for a little while. After an hour and a half, they headed to Henry's car and drove back to UVA. Henry walked Elizabeth to her dorm room. They stood outside of her door saying their goodbyes. They were standing across from each other and holding each other's hands. "Thanks for taking me out Henry. I really enjoyed spending time with you today." "Me too." They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other before Henry had to leave. Elizabeth was so happy with Henry. Suddenly, she remembered the last time she felt this way.

 _September 13, 1986_

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed reading when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see Jake standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned into kiss his cheek. "I wanted to surprise my amazing girlfriend with a romantic date." Jake answered. "OK, just let me grab my coat." Elizabeth grabbed her coat and then grabbed Jake's hand as they walked out of her dormitory.

After walking for a little while, they arrived at a nice French restaurant that was just outside of campus grounds. Jake knew how much Elizabeth enjoyed her time in France when she was there, so he thought he would take her to a French restaurant. "Thank you Jake. This is incredible." Elizabeth said as she looked around in awe. "Anything for you." Elizabeth and Jake kissed before they picked up their menus to decide what to eat.

After eating, Jake and Elizabeth walked back to her dormitory. They said their goodbyes and he left. Elizabeth was happy with Jake. She felt like there was a cloud of fear hanging over her every time she was with him, but she figured that was because she was worried about how their relationship would work when they went to college. She chose to try to not be concerned about it, but of course that didn't work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really don't have much to say for this chapter.I hope you guys don't mind short updates. That's how I like to update. I hope you enjoy it.

 _September 19, 1987_

Elizabeth felt awful. She didn't get sick that often, and when she did, she always tried to tough it out. But today, she felt horrible. She could just tell that her face was all red. This was the most sick she had been in years.

She sat up in her bed after taking a nap and started to go into a coughing fit. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her dorm room door. She called out "It is open," before going into another fit of coughing. Henry walked into her room with a concerned look on his face. He sat down on the side of her bed while she snuggled in the middle under a ton of blankets.

"Babe, are you okay?" Henry asked. "No, I haven't felt this bad in years." Henry brought his hand up to Elizabeth's forehead. "You are burning with fever. You need to take these blankets off. We have to get this fever down." Henry said as he reached up to remove the blankets. "No" Elizabeth said as she reached for the blankets. "I'm sorry but it is the only way the fever will disappear sooner. I just want you to feel better." Elizabeth released her hold on the blankets, which allowed Henry to pull them away.

After removing the blankets, Henry snuggled beside Elizabeth and draped his arm across her stomach. "No Henry. I don't want to get you sick if I'm contagious." Henry looked Elizabeth in the eye and said "I don't care if you get me sick. I just want to make you feel better." Elizabeth couldn't deny Henry after he said that.

"Have you taken any medicine?" "Yeah, I was hoping to going to class, so I took some earlier." 'Crap' Elizabeth thought. "You have to go to class Henry. I don't want you to miss class on my account." "Elizabeth I don't mind. I only have one class today anyway. You are more important to me than a class."

Elizabeth and Henry spent the next few hours napping. Elizabeth was snuggled into Henry's side. Her head was on his shoulder while her arm was draped around his waist and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and she was pleasantly surprised to see Henry sleeping next to her. Then, she remembered that he had stayed because she didn't feel good. Soon after Elizabeth had woken up, Henry woke up. "Hey are you feeling better?" "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Henry put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature again. "Your fever seems to have gone down and your face looks less red." "I think you knew just what I needed _._ "

They spent some more time together, just watching a movie on the tv in Elizabeth's dorm and cuddling. After they finished watching the movie, Henry asked "Do you want dinner?" "Yeah, how do you feel about Chinese?" "Great, I'll just order the usual." Henry got up to call in the order. Elizabeth laughed. Henry already knew her usual Chinese food order.

They enjoyed their dinner while they watched another movie. When that movie finished, it was already 9:00 in the evening. "I guess I better get back to my dorm." Henry said as he moved to stand up and leave. "Or you could stay here." Elizabeth could barely believe what she had just said. She hadn't gotten this close to a boy since _him_ and she thought that this was pretty close to the ultimate step. "Elizabeth, I would love that. But I will only do that if you're comfortable with it." Henry could sense that something was up with Elizabeth. After thinking about it for a minute, Elizabeth decided that she wanted him there. "I'm sure Henry."

They got ready to go to bed and snuggled up when they finally settled down. Both of them felt right. There was no other word to describe it. Both of them slept very well that night.

 _October 26, 1986_

Jake had asked Elizabeth out for dinner the night before, but she wasn't looking forward to it as much as she should. Lately, she hadn't been getting as excited as she was before. Maybe it was because they had been together for awhile. It just didn't feel right for Elizabeth.

At 6:30, Jake picked Elizabeth up. The drive to the restaurant was pretty quiet. When they arrived at the restaurant, Jake asked her "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fi….," before Elizabeth could finish, a girl walked up to Jake.

Jake immediately stood up to hug this girl. "How are you doing?" Jake asked. "I'm doing great. We need to get together soon." "Yeah totally." Jake said. "Bye." "Bye."

Elizabeth wasn't one to get jealous, but she thought something was up with the way they were interacting. Something didn't feel right about it.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh nobody, just a friend." Jake answered. The rest of the date was silent and not fun at all. The tension was palpable and Elizabeth thought that this was the beginning of the end. Little did she know, this was the beginning of the biggest struggle of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating. I lost my inspiration, but I've found it again. I was disappointed with myself because the content I was putting out wasn't my best and it wasn't very good. I'm going to try to be a better writer and I hope you enjoy this chapter more because t is better written. I do want to warn you that there is some abuse in this chapter. I think this story will be about eleven chapters. Please read and review!

 _October 3, 1987_

Elizabeth walked from her dorm to Henry's apartment with a plan to surprise him because they hadn't been able to see each other in a while. She had brought with her some microwavable popcorn and the movie Grease. She loved it but Henry had never seen it before.

She walked up to his door and knocked on it. Henry answered the door in a t-shirt and pajama pants. His face lit up when he saw Elizabeth and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi babe. What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Well, we hadn't seen each other for a while and I was missing my boyfriend. So, I brought a movie and popcorn and thought that if you weren't doing anything, we could hang out." Elizabeth said.

"I would love to hang out with you Elizabeth Adams."

Henry welcomed Elizabeth into his apartment and shut the door. Elizabeth went to the living room to set the movie up while Henry went to the kitchen to make the popcorn. He laughed to himself because he knew how much his girlfriend loved popcorn and ice cream for that matter. He found it adorable.

"Why are you laughing?" Elizabeth said from the living room.

"I'm just thinking about your obsession with popcorn."

"You think that my obsession with popcorn is funny?"

By this time, Henry had walked out with a big bowl of popcorn and put it down on the coffee table. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"No, I think it is incredibly adorable and makes you all the more irresistible."

Elizabeth blushed. Henry always said the sweetest things to her. They shared a kiss before Elizabeth suggested that they start the movie.

When the movie was over, Elizabeth and Henry spent some time making out on his couch before Henry finally spoke up.

"Do you want to stay the night here?" Henry asked.

Elizabeth was ecstatic. "I would love to."

"Great. I'll go find you some pajamas. I hope you don't mind them being large."

"Of course I don't. As long as we're together, I'll always be comfortable."

Henry kissed Elizabeth on the nose before going to get her some pajamas. He thought about Elizabeth. He could tell that she was still guarded about something. She was incredibly open about the death of her parents, but he could tell that there was still something she was hiding. He was going to give her the space she needed. He walked back out and handed her the pajamas and then she went into the bathroom to change.

Elizabeth walked into Henry's bedroom to find him getting the bed ready to sleep in. "Would you mind if I checked my voicemail on your machine?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Elizabeth put in the needed information in the voicemail and waited for her voicemails. She had one.

"Hello Elizabeth. It's Jake,"

At this, Henry noticed that Elizabeth tensed up.

"I am in town for the next few weeks and I wanted to see you again."

The beep sound came and Elizabeth couldn't have been more grateful. She walked around to the side of the bed she was sleeping on and settled under the covers.

"Who is Jake?" Henry asked.

"Just someone I attended high school with."

"Are you going to meet with him?"

"No," Elizabeth answered a little too quickly.

Elizabeth turned so that she was facing away from Henry. Henry wrapped his arm around her stomach and moved so that her back was against his chest.

"Babe are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine Henry. Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired."

"Of course. Sweet dreams darling."

Henry was starting to wonder if Jake had something to do with whatever Elizabeth was hiding from him. But, he wanted to give her space so she felt comfortable opening up to him. Henry wanted to help Elizabeth more than anything. He didn't care about knowing her personal business because he was nosy, but because he wanted to help her.

That night, Elizabeth dreamt about the moment she referred to as the red flag. It was the moment she should have ran, before things really took a turn for the worse. Before she would experience something that would completely destroy her for months. She was still coping with it, but having a boyfriend like Henry, who treated her like she was the most valuable thing on Earth, certainly helped.

 _November 21, 1986_

Jake and Elizabeth were hanging out in Jake's dorm watching a movie. Elizabeth laughed at a funny scene and turned towards Jake. The intensity of the look in Jake's eyes made Elizabeth stop laughing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are so gorgeous."

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her lap. Jake put a finger under her chin and lifted it so they were looking at each other. Jake leaned into kiss her. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes before leaning in again. The kiss deepened and started to heat up quickly.

Jake reached down to the hem of Elizabeth's shirt, so that he could take it off of her. Elizabeth immediately pulled back. She didn't want to have sex with Jake and she believed that he would respect that.

"Why did you stop?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to have sex." Elizabeth said as kindly as she could. She didn't feel like she should have to apologize because she didn't want to. Of course she shouldn't have to apologize.

"Oh come on Elizabeth." Jake said as he leaned into kiss her neck.

Elizabeth put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Jake, I mean it." Elizabeth was starting to feel nervous.

Elizabeth got up off the bed and moved to leave. Jake grabbed her wrist forcefully and turned her around to face him.

"Elizabeth please. I really want you. I'm trying to be calm because you are just being annoying."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't anything like the Jake she had grown to love. Was it all a trick to get her into his bed?

"Don't you ever touch me like that again." Elizabeth said before she stormed out of the room.

She never should have forgiven him after that but, unfortunately, she would learn that soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **PLEASE READ.** Hey! I'm so excited to be back writing. So, first off, I would like to warn you guys that this chapter is intense and deals with really serious stuff. I'm not trying to make fun of this and I hope it doesn't come across that way. I am a victim of this myself and I would never want to make light of the situation. Because of that, I do apologize for this chapter. I didn't really spend a lot of time on it because it was kind of painful. I'm not saying any of this for sympathy, I just wanted you guys to know. I do have exciting news, or at least I think it is exciting. This story has eleven chapters and I hope to finish it within the next few weeks. As a fanfiction reader, I know that there are always stories that I really want to read but I don't want to write myself. So, I thought that I could start something where people can send me the stories that they really want to read and I will write them. I will eventually write all of them. So, after I finish this story, I will write the ones you guys want. Private messaging on here is the best way to reach me, but if you would rather comment, that is okay to. Just message me or comment the story or stories that you want to read. Okay, now on with the story. Sorry it is kind of short.

 _December 17, 1986_

Ever since the red flag moment, Elizabeth had been recovering. It scared her to see Jake act that way. Ever since that day, Jake had been trying to make it up to her by acting really sweet and also acting more respectful. Elizabeth couldn't tell if it was going to happen again or not. But, she thought of herself as a forgiving person, so she eventually forgave him, but she definitely couldn't say she forgot it.

So, on December 17, 1986, Jake invited Elizabeth over to his dorm. She had been talking with Joey about their next debate, because they had a lot of work to do, when Jake invited her over.

"I'm sorry Joey. Feel free to come and get me if it really is stressing you out and you need help. I'll be completely available tomorrow."

"It is okay Lizzie. Thanks for saying I could come and get you. I'll only use that as a last resort."

Elizabeth went over to Jake's dorm. She noticed that there was a party going on in the dorms a few rooms down from Jake. He greeted her at the door and they settled down on his bed to watch a movie. Elizabeth remembered the last time this happened, but she believed that it would be different.

After a few minutes of the movie, Jake offered Elizabeth a drink. He went to the fridge in his room and pulled out a soda. He left the fridge door open and slipped a pill into Elizabeth's drink before shutting the door, using the door as a cover. He knew that this would be the end of his relationship with Elizabeth, but he really wanted this.

She started to drink it, not really paying attention to the taste. After a little while, Elizabeth started to feel really funny and felt like she was losing consciousness. She immediately knew what had happened and she started to panic.

"Jake, what did you do?"

Jake didn't respond, but started to push her down on the bed and kiss her. Elizabeth tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge and she was getting weaker as the minutes passed. Elizabeth fully lost consciousness after a few minutes. Jake continued and had Elizabeth's shirt off when he heard a loud knock on the door. He completely ignored it.

"Lizzie, are you in there? I'm sorry to bother you but I really need your help. Lizzie?"

Jake thought 'crap'. He just stayed really quiet because he thought that Joey would just assume that he and Elizabeth went somewhere else.

Joey felt like something was wrong. He just had a gut feeling like he needed to make sure that Elizabeth was okay. He went down to the guys at the party a few rooms down. It didn't look too out of control. He went up to a boy who was at the party.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know if anyone has a key to the dorm at the end of the hall? I think something weird is going on down there." Joey said.

"Yeah the floor leader has a key. Let me get him for you."

Joey felt incredibly lucky that it was that easy to get the key. The floor leader came and Joey noticed that he was incredibly buff. Joey walked him to the door.

"What is the problem? Why do you need this door opened?" the floor leader asked.

"Well, I know that my friend is in there but something seems wrong. No one was answering the door." Joey answered.

The floor leader opened the door and what they saw shocked them. Jake was on top of Elizabeth and she didn't have a shirt on. They also noticed that her eyes were closed and she was clearly unresponsive.

"Get off of her." Joey screamed as he rushed over to the bed.

The floor leader followed and pulled Jake off of Elizabeth. The floor leader grabbed onto Jake and brought him out into the hall. Then, he called over two really large guys and had them hold onto Jake so that he didn't try and get away while he called the police.

While that was going on, Joey was trying to wake up Elizabeth, but she wasn't moving. He put her shirt back on and walked into the hallway. He walked over to Jake and asked him what he put in her drink. Jake told him that it was a basic drug and that she would probably be out for about an hour. Joey walked back into the room and stayed with Elizabeth. He assumed that the police would probably want to talk with him.

The police arrived around ten minutes after the floor leader called. They spoke to the floor leader, Joey and Jake. They took Jake with them when they went back to the station. The police also told Joey that Elizabeth would have to come by the station the next day to talk to them about what happened.

After the police left, Joey decided that he needed to get Elizabeth home. Her dorm wasn't far from Jake's, so Joey just needed to get Elizabeth down to his car and then drive her home. Luckily, one of the guys who had helped handle Jake helped Joey carry Elizabeth down to the car.

Joey drove Elizabeth to her dorm and stayed until she woke up.

When Elizabeth woke up, she was incredibly groggy.

"What happened Joey? I remember going to Jake's dorm and that I felt really funny after drinking the soda he gave me."

"Lizzie, it is hard to say this, but Jake slipped something into your drink. When I went to his dorm to find you, he was on top of you and your shirt was off. Nothing happened besides that, but I am terribly sorry that you had to go through this. There was a party going on a few rooms down and some of the guys helped keep Jake there while the police were on their way. They talked to a few of us and they want you to go down to the station tomorrow to talk about what you remember. I brought you home. I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what you need. I can't even imagine how you are feeling." Joey finished.

Elizabeth just sat there in shock. She knew that there was going to be a lot of aftermath to this. She couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling, but she knew that she was about to embark on a long journey.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have changed my plans for this and have decided that this will be less than eleven chapters, but I hope you guys will still like it. I hope to get the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Please read and review. Without further ado, he is the next chapter.

 _October 13, 1987_

Elizabeth was reading on her bed when she heard a loud knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she was curious as to who was outside of her door. When she opened it, Henry was standing there in khaki shorts and a nice shirt.

"Hey babe," Henry said before he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and walked into her dorm, "There is a party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to it, obviously together."

"Sure, when is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can go now." Henry replied.

"Ok, I just need to change real quick." Elizabeth said.

Henry turned around to face the corner, away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed before walking over to him. She grabbed Henry's shoulders, turned him around, and kissed him.

"You're so sweet Henry."

Elizabeth changed into a light dress and grabbed onto Henry's hand before they left her dorm room for the party. When they got there, they went straight to the dance floor and had a great time. After they danced for a while, Elizabeth and Henry went to sit down on a couch that was off in a corner. Elizabeth was sitting down next to Henry, but her legs were across his lap and his hand was stroking her lower leg.

Henry was starting to be bugged by that voicemail Elizabeth had received ten days ago. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"I didn't want to have to bring it up, but what made you so upset the other day when you received that voicemail?" Henry asked.

"It's not a big deal." Elizabeth replied.

Henry wasn't convinced.

"I don't mean to pry, but I can tell that you are upset about it and I only want to make sure that you are okay." Henry said.

"Well it feels like you're prying and I really don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth said. She was getting angry.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you aren't." Elizabeth said before she got up and walked off into one of the bedrooms in this dormitory.

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She couldn't believe Henry right now. She just needed sometime to herself to think things over. That's what she was trying to do when all of the sudden, the door to the bedroom opened and the figure of a man appeared in the doorway. In the dark of the night, she couldn't tell who it was, but she knew.

"Henry, I can't talk about this right now." Elizabeth said and she looked away. "No, we do need to talk. You are worthless Elizabeth Adams. When we first started dating, I genuinely liked you. I thought that you were beautiful, smart, nice, and so much more. I thought that you were the perfect woman. But you're not. All that you are is something that's nice to look at and nice to use. You have so much much baggage, more than anyone could handle. Your parents were lucky they died so that they didn't get to see you grow up into the woman you've become. So go on, live your life, but I hope you can live with yourself."

With that, the man walked out of the room. Elizabeth stared at him with shock. Then, she ducked her head to try to blink back her tears. When she looked back up, and the man turned back around, what she saw comforted her and made her scared all at the same time. "Henry."

Elizabeth saw Henry standing in the doorway with a dumbfounded expression. He had clearly heard all of the conversation and was wondering what had happened.

"Was that Jake?" Henry asked.

All Elizabeth could do was nod. Henry didn't care that they had had a fight. All he cared about was that his girlfriend was crying and he wanted to comfort her. He walked over to her and hugged her closely to him. He rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"It will be okay." Henry said, even though he had no idea what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the last chapter. The other chapter I posted and then deleted is because it didn't make a lot of sense. There were a lot of plot holes so I am posting this one instead. I hope this is a lot better. After this, I am going to write a few one shots before starting another multi-chapter story. If you guys have any requests, just put it in the reviews or private message me. Thanks for reading.

Henry woke up to see Elizabeth's back. After Jake had talked last night, Henry had taken her home. He insisted that he sleep on the couch, thinking that she would need some more space and they could talk in the morning, but she had insisted that he still get to sleep in his bed. They didn't snuggle up though, which Henry completely understood.

Henry just stared at her back. He didn't know exactly what had happened between Elizabeth and Jake. But he hoped that Elizabeth would tell him today. He just really wanted to help her.

Elizabeth started to open her eyes and turned around so that she could face Henry. She just stared at him for a few moments before he spoke.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Look Henry, I want to tell you what happened but could we have some food first?"

"Of course. I'll go make you some pancakes."

Henry left the bed, which left Elizabeth to her own thoughts. Elizabeth just wanted to tell Henry and get it over with. Henry was an amazing guy and she knew he wouldn't leave her, in fact she was 99% certain that he would be super supportive of her, but there was that tiny lingering fear that he would react poorly.

Some time later, Henry called her name to tell her that the pancakes were finished. She went to sit at the table and eat. After they finished eating, Elizabeth took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Henry, I want to tell you what happened. Just promise me that you will listen and talk after I'm done."

Henry nodded.

"I met Jake in high school. I was still really upset over my parents' deaths and for awhile, he made me feel complete. He helped me through some tough times. One day, we went out to dinner and he seemed a little too flirty with a girl. I thought I was just overreacting, but after we broke up, I discovered that he was cheating on me. That wasn't the worst though."

Elizabeth had to take a deep breath before she continued.

"One night, he tried to rape me. He slipped something into my drink. Joey came looking for me because of something for school and he stopped Jake. I decided not to go through with charges because I just wanted it to be over. I never thought that he would return. I think he is gone for good now."

Henry just hugged Elizabeth. They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. You are incredibly brave and strong. I really appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me what happened. I know there probably isn't anything I could say that could make you feel better but I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too and you do make me feel better. I haven't always had someone to rely on since my parents' death so I really do appreciate you always being here for me."

After that, Elizabeth and Henry just snuggled on the couch. They stayed like that for awhile, not talking, just being comforted by each other's presence. At that moment, they both knew that what they had was incredibly special.


End file.
